Alternate Episode 3 ending changes the saga
by ijedi
Summary: title sums it up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: End of Revenge of the Sith

Anakin just slaughtered the Separatist council. He slowly walked out from the building and then saw that a Naboo ship was approaching. The ship landed and Padme Amidala, his wife exited the ship.

-Ani, I heard such things about you. That you killed all Jedi, even younglings.

-Who told you this?

-Obi Wan only tried to help.

Then Anakin saw Obi Wan and Ahsoka exiting the ship.

-You are with him. He put lies in your head!-shouted Anakin

-Ani, please don't hurt me!

Anakin raised his hand and got ready to choke Padme but Ahsoka jumped and he choked her instead.

-Master!-said his padawan before she fainted.

-Stop that madness Anakin.

-Join me Obi Wan with my new Empire.

-Your Empire? Anakin, my allegiance is to Republic, not Empire.

-If you are not with me, then you are my enemy!

-Only sith would say that. I will do what I must.

The two ignited lightsabers and started fighting. They run deep in Mustafar's mining complex and they were fighting intensively. While two men thought, Padme called the droid.

-Thepeo, please help me lift Ahsoka.

They together carried Jedi padawan to the ship. It the lifted and flew the planet, the battle was raging. Anakin and Obi Wan though and neither one of them was gaining an upper hand.

-I was a bad teacher, Anakin, I was a bad teacher!

-I should have seen earlier that Jedi are trying to overthrow the Republic.

-Then you are completely lost.

They thought more . Lightsaber ignited. Obi Wan jumped on a lava bank and Anakin prepared to jump.

-Don't do anything Anakin, I have a higher ground.

Anakin did not listen and jumped for a long distance. The fight continued. Soon, Anakin stabbed Obi Wan and the older Jedi fell.

-You were my brother Anakin- said dying Obi Wan.

-I hate you-replied Anakin.

Anakin force lifted his former master and threw him in the lava. The Jedi was destroyed in mere seconds. Anakin went to the landing platform and saw a shuttle approaching. He saw his master exiting it.

-Well done Lord Vader, you did your job well. Here is your new lightsaber. The Jedi are now dead and sith will rule the galaxy forever.

Anakin took the lightsaber and stabbed Emperor.

-I am the new Emperor-said Anakin

Anakin Skywalker, who by now was Darth Vader, marched towards his shuttle. He flew to Coruscant.

Meanwhile Padme's shuttle arrived at Polis Massa. Ahsoka was healthy by now. She stood up and helped Padme. At that time, Padme knew that she was about to give birth. After a painful hour of labor, Padme gave birth to Luke and Leia. The medical droid told Ahsoka that Padme was dying even though she was in perfect health.

-Can you save her?

-Sorry, we cannot.

Ahsoka looked sadly as Padme Amidala died. Then, Ahsoka saw a Force Ghost.

-Yoda-she cheered

-Indeed am I it is. Dies I did. The last Jedi you are. Care of the twins you must.

-But what shall I do? And how shall I handle this by being a mere Jedi padawan.

-A Jedi Knight now you are. Train Luke and Leia you must then the time come. Separate them for now, you should.

Bail Organa arrived.

-Hello Master Yoda. It is a pleasure to meet you although it was sad that you died. I can take the girl, master Yoda, my wife and I always wanted a little girl.

-And you Ahsoka take Luke to his family, to Lars. You will live with them and look after the boy. Train him you will after the time right arrives.

Yoda's ghost disappeared. Bail took Leia to his household to raise as a little princess and Ahsoka took Luke and they together settled at Lars farm. Ahsoka promised to help them in order to live there.

----------

Like it?

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Party at Organa's House

Sixteen years later, Anakin Skywalker, who was by now known as Darth Vader and the Emperor of the Galaxy, was in a search of a new padawan. He wanted an apprentice to do his bidding and not travel himself to places, where uprisings occurred. He got fed up with that. To some little degree, he missed Padme but he was now a sith and he kept his emotions in check. His last apprentice Starkiller, whom he trained so hard for many years, was not strong enough to defeat a group of rogue Jedi and got captured on one of his missions.

One day Vader decided that he were to pay a visit at a party in the Royal House of Alderaan. The Viceroy was hosting a ball, where all members of Imperial Senate were present. Vader was invited too. It was obvious that he was invited just because they had to invite him, but Vader went nevertheless.

Vader's start destroyer entered Alderaan system and Vader took his Tie fighter and took off to fly to the meeting. He landed very smoothly and exited quickly from his machine.

-Good evening, Lord Vader- said Bail Organa

-Hello Viceroy, it was rather pleasant that you invited me. I could not resist to come.

Of course it was a lie but even Vader thought that he needed to keep some manners.

-Well, whenever you will be ready, please join us in the main Hall.

-O, I am ready now.

-Well, then, please follow me.

Darth Vader followed Viceroy into a huge room full of senators. Some of them were really frightened upon seeing who came to the ball but did not express their emotions. If any one of them were to do something which could dissatisfy Vader, they would surely be killed.

Darth Vader walked in the room and talked to a couple of senators. It was rather boring for him to do and he decided to go get a drink. He came to the table with refreshments and poured a drink. After that he immediately drank it all. Vader put an impression that he was socializing but he was also looking out for people who could have been potential threat to his regime. After looking for a while, he sat in a chair.

Sometime later, a young woman came to get a drink. She was very beautiful and after pouring some of the drink into her come drank a little bit from it. Then, the girl saw Vader.

-Hello Lord Vader, my name is Leia Organa. I am Viceroy's daughter. May I assist you with anything?

-No thank you.

Darth Vader looked at the girl a little longer.

-Is everything all right Lord Vader?

-Yes, it's just you remind me of someone I knew. She looked just like you.

-What an interesting coincidence.

-An interesting one indeed-Vader replied

Bail Organa saw the person with whom Leia was talking and was shocked. He was very worried for Leia's safety. He came to the table where Leia and Vader were chatting and spoke with Leia.

-Hey, child, I think it is time for you to go to prepare for sleep. It is already late, and you should not be here anyways.

Unfortunately for Bail, Vader understood why he asked Leia to leave. Darth Vader did not show any sign that he understood what Bail meant and told Leia that he agreed with Bail that the young Princess needed rest. The girl reluctantly went to her room.

"Interesting" Vader thought "This girl Leia is so strong in the Force yet she does not know it. Organa family has no Force sensitive people. What could that mean?"

With those thoughts Vader soon left to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Daughter

Darth Vader was in his suite. It was very big, painted in black and red and had enormous sized furniture. Vader was preparing to go to bed while a thought of the girl did not want to go away. He wondered of how could that be that the girl was force sensitive. He decided to find out next day by taking some blood. With different thoughts the most feared man in the galaxy went to sleep.

Next day, Darth Vader woke up and went to have breakfast. All guests were to have breakfast in the same room and after sufficiend number of them arrived, the food was given. Vader ate, while touching the force. He did sense a rather bright Force signature radiating from the girl although he could still not tell why she was Force sensitive. A new feeling was added, it seemed that her Force signature was very familiar.

After the breakfast Vader came to Bail Organa and decided to talk to him.

-Hello Viceroy, I would like to take a blood sumple from your daughter.

-Is something wrong?-Bail asked.

Viceroy looked at Vader and knew that if he were to disobey, it would cost him his life.

-As you wish, my lord, I will tell her immediately.

Bail Organa called his daughter.

-Leia, we need to take your blood sample.

-No, father.

-The request came from Lord Vader. If you disobey, we will all die.

Leia did not want to go, although she did not want to be the reason for the deaths of many people.

-Ok, father, I will come with him.

-And be careful, he is a dangerous man, don't anger him.

-I wont, I promise.

Leia soon came to Vader and they went to a medical fascility in the city. Leia bravely gave her arm and Darth Vader took a blood sample. It was painful but Leia showed no fear. She did not want to endanger anyone's life. Darth Vader took a small sample of her blood for himself and the rest gave to a medic to check who Leia's parents were. While her genetic heritage was processed, Vader checked Leia's midichlorian count. It went almost of the chart, indicating about eighteen thousand. Darth Vader smilied for the first time in years. Soon, a doctor arrived.

-Sir, this is girl's biological parents information.

Vader took the paper. Under father "Anakin Skywalker, Jedi, deceased" was written and under mother "Padme Amidala, Naboo Senator, deceased" was written. Vader's suspicions were correct. He now had the proof that the girl was his daughter. The dark Lord was happy.

-Leia, could you call me your father?

Leia called Bail and he came.

-You called my Lord?

-Yes. It seems that your daughter is dangerous. She has high midichorian count, being a force sensitive. If properly trained, she would be a danger to my Empire. I am taking her with me.

-No, please, she is my daughter. She would never do anything bad!

-On the contrary Viceroy-Vader smiled-check this

Darth Vader gave the paper to Bail Organa. He could not believe what he saw.

-How did you get her? She is not your child!

-Oh, I never known that. I thought she is my daughter.

-No, you lie. But I will let you live because I got even more than I bargained for on this trip.

Darth Vader looked at Leia who did not know what to do. Vader said that she was to go, and Leia decided that it would be best if she sacrificed herself rather than the whole planet.

-No please, don't take my daughter, lord Vader!

-I will. She is not your daughter. She is a possible threat to my Empire. And since when a father did not have a right to take his daughter with himself?

Bail was shocked that Vader realized the truth but Leia was completely horrified. She followed Vader to his ship crying. The only happy person there was Vader- he got a new apprentice and found his daughter.

------------

Next chapter will switch to Ahsoka Luke


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Ahsoka's memories

Ahsoka was in the living room meditating. Sixteen years passed since she moved with Luke to the Lars farm. She could remember the day as if it was yesterday. She was allowed to stay but was asked if she could help them on the farm. Ahsoka agreed to help to stay there. She proved to be a good worker around the house and once she saved the homestead from a group of tusken raiders. That was years ago. Ahsoka was getting older and she was worried if she will be the last Jedi in the Galaxy. After she dies, the Jedi will be no more.

-Ahsoka, will you come here please?

-I am coming Mrs. Lars

-You can always call me Beru, we are friends here

Ahsoka came and started helping to prepare food. While cooking she remembered a couple of good moments from the past.

_Six years after the formation of the Empire Ahsoka decided to start teaching Luke the Force. He did not know what Force is and so his First question was_

_-Aunt Soka, what is the Force?_

_-A wise man, who once was your father, was my Master. He taught me everything I know about it. The Force is life energy which exists everywhere around us. Some people have better connections with the Force and can accomplish powerful things. People like me once were assembled in a group called Jedi Order, which counted thousands of Jedi._

_-Are there any Jedi left?_

_-As far as I know, no. A bad man came and killed your father and the rest of the Order. His name was Darth Vader and he was a friend of mine. His want to explore the Dark Side of the force lead in Destruction of the Order. A kind person I knew was gone. And his first victim was your father. Now, he is better known as Emperor Darth Vader._

_-That is sad. Do you think he will kill all remaining Jedi?_

_-I don't know Luke. Even if he does, I will still be here for you. _

_Ahsoka hugged her and a tear slowly exited her eye and run down her cheek. She remembered from archives video how Vader killed younglings in the Council chamber. Ahsoka still could not believe that her former Master with the biggest heart in the galaxy would do such horrific acts. Still, Ahsoka felt that Vader had some good in him._

Another memory came in the mind. It was ten years after the formation of the Empire.

_Ahsoka was practicing some lightsaber fighting with Anakin. Luke already assembled his first lightsaber and was progressing very well. However, Ahsoka liked that unlike her former Master Luke was peaceful and calm. She was impressed at his connection to the Force._

_-Aunt Soka, what if Vader discovers that I am alive? I don't want be killed, I am afraid._

_-Don't be, young Luke. I will always be there for you._

_Ahsoka told the truth. Since Masters Yoda and Obi Wan were dead as well as all Jedi she knew she just had to mature quickly enough. Ahsoka was surprised at her connection to the Force. She did not know that she could be a good teacher and protector before._

_-Master, do you think Vader in unbeatable?_

_-I don't know. He defeated the first galactic Emperor as well as strongest Jedi but there is Hope. And you should not be afraid. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate and hate leads to suffering. Jedi do not fear dear Luke. Let's continue our training._

_Ahsoka also remembered the first time Yoda contacted her while she was meditating during her first year on Tattoine. His blue ghost appeared._

_-Hello Master Yoda_

_-Hello young Ahsoka. I sense the hardships just started. Vader is tightening his grip. I think that some Jedi are still alive but they hid in the Force. Vader will not sense them. For you, young Skywalker train you must when of age he comes. Our last hope he is. As for you, restart the Jedi tradition you must._

_-why me, Master Yoda? I am just a young Jedi. _

_-Apprentice you no more. A Jedi Knight you are. I selected you because you are the best teacher for Luke. Knew his father well, you did, better than most. When time comes, Vader might not kill you or Luke because you a special, others would follow you. While your stay here, train I will you in the Force more. For now, you two are the only official Jedi. Until Luke is strong enough and you get enough support, work under a new rule you must. _

_-I am a little bit confused Master._

_-Use ancient sith Rule of two. After Luke becomes trained well to become a Master and ready for an apprentice, assemble new Jedi Order you should. Otherwise, only two Jedi are now._

_-But why Master?_

_-Feel I that the others have finally settled down or turned rogue, many seek revenge. They are not good enough for the Order._

_-But aren't there any Jedi who would help? _

_-Maybe but to be safe you and Luke would be current Jedi._

Sixteen years passed, Ahsoka realized. Sixteen. She was missing all the Jedi she knew. Luke was trained for ten years already and Ahsoka knew that he was a Knight by Old Republic standards. But now, her mission was to train him even further. She now had a lot of Yoda's knowledge about the Force, which she taught to herself and Luke. Ahsoka felt that soon something was about to happen although she did not know what. She could now leave the farm for shopping and not worry about Luke. She knew that he was skilled enough to defeat any tusken raider.

Ahsoka meditated and felt a ripple in the Force. She remembered the feeling because she learnt ten years ago that Vader had an apprentice and she knew that Vader got another apprentice. Ahsoka meditated deeper in the Force and was horrified.

-No-she cried- that cannot be happening.

-Ahsoka, everything is alright?

-Yes, don't worry Beru.

Ahsoka continued cooking.

--------------------

**Like it? So currently, Luke is trained bu Ahsoka, Vader took Leia as his padawan and Galen is somewhere in the galaxy. Another OT character will be joining soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Meet Han, Mara and Chewbaca

Ahsoka and Luke decided to go to town and buy some goods. They went to a shop and Luke quickly decided what he wanted to take. After the shopping, as they were walking on the street, Luke bumped into a girl, who was almost his age.

-Excuse me, I did not mean it.

-That's OK farm boy. What is your name? My name is Mara.

-My name is Luke.

-Well, it was nice to meet. Would you like to come visit us?

-Sure, why not?-Luke looked at Ahsoka

Ahsoka understood that her padawan found their new friend attractive and decided that a lunch would not be a problem, especially when she was very hungry. The two Jedi followed the red head and soon came to a house. Mara was horrified when she saw that it was destroyed and her family killed.

-No!

-Mara, that's Ok, you cannot do anything. Why did that happen?

The group climbed in the ruins and Mara decided to tell her story.

-We were a happy family until it was discovered that I was a Force sensitive. Imperials followed us and now they finally took away my family.

-That is very sad Mara. Would you like to join us then.

-Yes. My home got destroyed and I have no place to live. I guess I can go with you two.

While the three were passing the street they saw a group of stormtroopers. Luke and Mara got very scared but Ahsoka seemed confident. The troopers passed and did not even notice them. For Luke that was weird, since the troopers should have see n that the tree exited the ruins. Ahsoka told that it was Force Cloak ability. The three then journeyed back to the Lars farm. Ahsoka told them that they needed to leave. Luke went and packed his belongings.

Soon, the three went to the city again and went to search for an available ship. The y went into a dusty cantina with many different creatures in there. Some looked ugly, some were just really gross. The group sat in a bar and Ahsoka ordered a drink. She looked and saw a couple of humans and Rodians attacking a Wookie. She jumped, ignited her lightsaber and helped to defend the poor beast. A couple hands got sliced off, some were pushed away a long distance. Ahsoka looked at a Wookie and gave him a hand. Then the group saw a group of stormtroopers enter the room. Luke jumped towards his Master and they together stood to defend themselves and the Wookie. Mara took the blaster.

-Run!

They run away from the cantina but were pursued by the stormtrooper squad. Ahsoka looked at one building then pointed her arms there. A couple cracks were produced and then a large portion of the building started collapsing. Many stones dropped on the ground, ranging from small pebbles to huge multi ton stones. One huge stone crashed one stormtrooper. Then, the path between them got sealed and the imperials could not follow the Jedi Master.

The Wookie showed them a way to a small house nearby. They went in and saw a man sitting at the table. He looked at his guests, introduced himself as Han Solo and then spoke.

-Hello, who are you? I see Chewy brought you here because of some reason.

The man listened to his friend Chewbacca and then spoke again.

-Chewy told me that you saved his life.

-Yes, although we were in the cantina for another reason. We were searching for a ship to get from this planet.

-I see. Normally I would charge you for a trip but since you saved his life, I will not charge you this time. So, where are we going?

-We need to get to Alderaan.

-Al right, meet me at platform seventy nine. I need to talk to my boss.

-Any chance I know him.

-Everyone heard of him but not many people know Jabba the Hutt well.

-I could help you.

-Farewell, lets go to meet the Hutt.

The company went and saw the mighty Jabba the Hutt. He was sitting in the room, surrounded by a couple of bounty hunters. The Hutt saw Han and spoke.

-Han, my boy. You did not succeed in your last shipment. Make sure you will give me what you owe me.

-Jabba, I don't have a client yet.

-Too bad.

-Wait!

The Hutt looked at the young Togruta Jedi Master. He did not seem to recognize who she was and at first did not care.

-Yes?

-Jabba, my name is Ahsoka Tano, former Jedi apprentice to Anakin Skywalker. As you should remember, I was one of the two people who saved your son.

-That little Jedi? I remember now. That treacherous Dooku!

-So, I wanted to ask if you could let Han go. I give my word as a Jedi that you will get your money.

-Jedi are outlawed but I will make an exception. For now, Han can go. Since you helped me in the past, I will help you little Jedi if you need anything.

-Thank you Jabba the Hutt.

The group went to the platform and saw the ship. Luke did not like the freighter and was getting angry.

-What is this? It is a piece of junk.

-No, this is Millennium Falcon. The fastest ship in the galaxy.

They went to the ship and exited the atmosphere. Soon, Han put the coordinates in the navicomputer and they went into the hyperspace.

--------------

**This story will have some unexpected turns later. Enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Battle is approaching

Ahsoka and Luke arrived to Alderaan. Millennium Falcon landed and they went to see Bail Organa. The Viceroy came to platform as soon as he heard on whom arrived to his planet. He saw that the little Jedi he knew had grown into a beautiful woman, who by now was a Wise Jedi Master and not a reckless padawan.

-Greetings Viceroy, I came to check how Leia Skywalker is doing.

-Hello Jedi Master Ahsoka Tano. Unfortunately, Vader visited us once and took the girl with him.

-No, this cannot be happening.

-I am sorry

-Well, we will need to go then. Could you give us some supplies and food, Viceroy?

-Yes, Master Jedi.

Bail showed to his people to bring food and supplies to Millennium Falcon. He also gave the money to Han, which the man owed to Jabba. The Falcon then took off. Luke was confused upon everything they did.

-Master, what has happened to Leia? Who is she?

-She was taken by Vader. I thought that Emperor would not discover her there but now she is in his claws. And Luke, Leia is your sister.

-No, why Life is so evil.

-Don't worry Luke, he will not kill her. She will certainly get corrupted but not killed.

-Very reassuring Master.

-Now, let's fly to Naboo. I need to speak with the Queen.

Meanwhile, Vader sensed someone he did not sense for fifteen years. Her force signature was so distinct and bright that he instantly remembered which Jedi she was. Vader got really anger. A vase nearby exploded and millions of pieced flew in different directions.

-Master, everything alright? I sensed your fear Master.

-Don't worry Darth Filius. I sensed a Jedi heading to Naboo. We need to catch them and destroy. After them gone, all Jedi will go extinct.

-Let me go, I can handle this mission.

-You are not trained enough. And I do not want to risk my daughter to fight with her. She is quite experienced but no one is a match for me!

-As you wish my lord.

-Be careful Leia. I leave you as Princess in Charge.

Vader left the capital in his enormous ship, which went well with his name. The Executor flew towards Naboo. Vader could not wait to destroy or turn that Snippy former padawan of his.

Ahsoka sensed that Vader would be coming to Naboo as well. She did not tell that to Luke, Master Tano really wanted to meet Vader once more. She felt that there was some good still in his heart, buried under the debris and rust of the Dark Side. Ahsoka told Luke to practice with his lightsaber on remotes while she sat in main room, thinking.

-Something troubles you, beautiful?-asked Han as he appeared from the door- the ship would approach Naboo in half an hour.

-Thank you Captain Solo.

-Thank me? I should that you. I owe you my life; Jabba would probably have killed me.

-Don't worry about it. I am a Jedi and Jedi protect innocent people.

-Well, I am no innocent, I am a smuggler.

-You seem nice. It is comforting for me to be in your presence.

-So what is your story, Jedi?

-I was an apprentice to Anakin Skywalker, the hero of Clone Wars. I lost him. All Jedi were killed fifteen years ago beside me. I took care of Luke.

-He sure likes you. You are a good mother figure to him.

-Thanks, although I would disagree.

Han sat beside Ahsoka on the couch. He could feel that the Jedi was afraid.

-Is something bothering you?

-I sensed that I will soon fight with a powerful sith and. Well, he is too strong.

-Don't worry, I can always comfort you.

-O, Captain Solo, you are so nice.

-You can call me Han.

-Then call me Ahsoka.

Han hugged Ahsoka and their mouths came towards each other. As they were about to make a passionate kiss, Luke came in and called:

-Master, I finished the exercise, what shall I do now?

Ahsoka and Hun ended their hug and Jedi Master looked at Luke.

-Luke, you now can go relax. I need to meditate before the upcoming battle.

-As you wish, Aunt Soka.

Luke run to Mara's room and saw her reading some book. Mara was beautiful, Luke thought. He saw that Mara noticed him and turned her head in his direction.

-Yes?

-We will arrive soon. By the way Mara, can you believe that my master Aunt Soka has a crush on Han?

-What? I actually saw that coming. They look cute together.

In the pilot's cabin Han Solo saw that his ship exited the hyperspace. He then flew towards the planet's capital. Soon he received an upcoming transmission.

-This is Planet's Capital. Identify yourself.

Ahsoka came in the cabin and spoke.

-This is Jedi Master Ahsoka Tano. We request to land.

-Ahsoka? Permission granted.

The Millennium Falcon flew to the hangar and soon landed in the same hangar where many years ago, young Anakin Skywalker boarder his first personal jet.

------------

**if you did not know, filia in Latin means daughter. Good Sith name for his daughter Vader gave. It was confirmed: Ahsoka and Han started their relationship in here.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Ahsoka finally meets Vader

The company quickly exited the ship and went to greet the queen. Ahsoka saw a face, which resembled the face of a certain senator she knew. The young woman was dressed in expensive clothing with red as the main color of the dress. Ahsoka even wondered if it was the same red dress Padme wore.

-Let me introduce myself, I am Pooja Naberrie, Naboo's current Queen.

-Hello Pooja. I don't think you know this man but he is Luke Skywalker and my apprentice.

-Luke Skywalker? Are you related to Anakin Skywalker?

-I am his son.

-That makes us cousins, young Luke. Well, what can I do for you?

-We need to find shelter. Vader is pursuing us and I thought that Naboo would be a good place for us to be.

-You can go to my aunt's lake retreat place.

-That would be perfect. Thank you.

They went to a speeder and sat in. It was not very big but the group managed to fit inside. It flew with a speed of sixty miles per hour and soon was at the house. Han helped Ahsoka to take the luggage from the speeder while Luke talked to his cousin. He was very curious about his family.

After a couple of hours passed Ahsoka felt that someone was dangerously close and approaching. She knew that she would need to face Vader sooner or later; Ahsoka did not want to hide anymore and decided that the time has come. The Dark Lord of the Sith and the last Jedi Master were about to meet.

Luke suddenly felt that it became significantly colder. The grass drooped closer to the ground, the wind stopped and water on the lake became still. The eerie silence became very scary and people wondered what would happen next.

A tall figure walked from the forest. His face currently was hidden under a cloak but Ahsoka knew who the man was. The Sith activated his lightsaber and a blue blade came out. It was interesting that Vader did not change the color of his blade over the years but now it did not matter.

-I have been expecting to meet you one day or another, my former apprentice. How you hid from me is strange but is of no consequence. I will either destroy you or turn you to the dark side.

-Hello Darth, I cannot believe I finally met you. You murdered the younglings, killed everyone in the Temple, killed your former Master and even destroyed your Sith Master.

-That is correct and now I will face the last Jedi in the galaxy.

-You are mistaken, if you kill me, the Jedi galaxy will live with my apprentice.

-We will see.

Ahsoka activated her blade and stood in her usual unorthodox Shien stance. Vader stood in his Djem So. Then the Dark Lord of the Sith jumped towards Ahsoka. She was expecting that and used the force to push him away.

-Fight and do not cheat, young one.

He stood up and Force pushed Ahsoka some distance away. After that he sent a powerful lightning at Ahsoka but his former apprentice blocked it with her hands. Darth Vader was not expecting than and he got caught by surprise.

-You grew more powerful since I saw you for the last time.

-You cannot kill me Darth; I have seen your heart. Deep beneath all the darkness and sithiness, there is still the man who trained me.

The two jumped towards eachother and finally engaged in a lightsaber duel. Vader was throwing powerful hits but Ahsoka was pretty agile and was avoiding all of them. Vader was getting really angry because he could not best his former padawan. They fought and fought with lightsabers hitting eachother many times. Finally after an intense battle Vader beat Ahsoka and the Jedi Master fell to the ground. Ahsoka's defeat was the result of Vader's rage over fueling him.

Luke jumped at Vader with his saber activated. Darth was not expecting the attack. He wanted to kill Ahsoka first but could not since he was distracted. The two men fought but soon the fight was over with the sith cutting Luke's arm.

-Surrender young Jedi, and I will spare your Master.

-I will never join the Dark Side, you sith!

Vader sensed a lot of potential in the boy. The Dark Lord of the Sith used the raw power of the Force and understood who was standing beside him.

-Luke, has Ahsoka told you what happened to your father?

-She told me enough. You killed him!

-No, young Skywalker, I am your father!

-No!

-Search your feelings!

Ahsoka jumped towards Luke and tried to keep him out of danger. Vader was surprised again. He wanted answers.

-What are you doing Ahsoka Tano?

-I am defending Luke. Do not harm my son.

-He is not your son, I am his father and he belongs to me.

-I might not be his biological mother but I was with him all these years. He is like a son to me and you will need to kill me first to get to Luke.

-As you wish

Ahsoka got prepared to be stabbed by Vader's lightsaber but instead she felt an immense source lightning. She knew she could not last long against Vader. Ahsoka hugged Luke and prepared to die.

Suddenly a huge Force wave pushed Vader away for a long distance. Anakin Skywalker looked and saw his former apprentice Galen Marek. He approached the group gave a hand to Ahsoka.

-Who are you?

-I am Darth Vader's apprentice, well former apprentice since he left me to die. I will hold Vader for some time. Run.

Ahsoka and Luke run towards the others and they sat in the speeder again.

-Pooja, I failed. We need to get away from here. And your family shall go with us.

The Queen understood. They flew to Naberrie's house and quickly evacuated it. Three speeders flew towards the Millennium Falcon and the ship soon took off.

Meanwhile, in lake retreat Galen fought bravely against his former master but after enormous battle even his strength was not sufficient. He was defeated but Vader spared him. The Dark Lord of the Sith took Galen to the Capital. The Falcon flew away from Naboo.

-Where are we going, Master Jedi?

-Put the coordinates to Tatooine. We need to visit an old friend.


End file.
